


【猿礼】First Kiss

by KSPW



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSPW/pseuds/KSPW
Summary: 『请说说你的初吻，包括对象、时间、地点、气氛、感受、味道等等，越详细越好♪』「ファーストキスの事を語ってみませんか？♪」
Relationships: Fushimi Saruhiko/Munakata Reishi, 伏见猿比古/宗像礼司, 猿礼
Kudos: 1





	【猿礼】First Kiss

『请说说你的初吻，包括对象、时间、地点、气氛、感受、味道等等，越详细越好♪』

  
伏见深吸一口气，闭上眼睛，再睁开，遗憾的是字迹并没有任何变化。

  
克制住将手里的纸条揉成一团扔到始作俑者头上的愿望，他抬眼扫视众人，心里暗自揣测起到底是哪个混蛋出的这种无聊题目。

而且——

“…我拒绝回答。”

有人发出了惊讶的声音，有人表现了失望，也有人反而兴奋起来，眼神一亮满脸期待。

……啧。

“伏见先生拒绝了真心话，”秋山站起来咳了一声继续说道，“那么请您将纸条翻过来，背面是惩罚游戏的内容。”

伏见烦躁地将纸条翻过来，只见上面写着——

『请说出你脑海中第一个浮现出的人的名字，惩罚游戏附有保护措施，说谎会遭受高压电击♪』

……这算哪门子要你命的惩罚游戏！到底是哪根脑筋搭错了会批准这种危险又无聊透顶的——

此刻胸中一万匹神兽呼啸而过的伏见·19岁·猿比古，怒目而视的对象毫无疑问就是……

“……宗像礼司，室长。”末尾跟了一声几不可闻的咂舌。

随着他的回答，手中的纸条上浮现出了第二行字。

『怎么可能真的有电击，当然是驴你的♪』

纸张发出了呲啦的撕裂声。

伏见努力压下额头暴起的青筋，检视着纸面出现的最后一行字。

『吻他/她/它，像你初吻时那样。』

你问结果？

结果嘛……有人是这么形容的。

“伏见先生的脸色前一刻还像地狱里的罗刹一样……然后却突然露出了诡异又腹黑的笑容——虽然他向来精于颜艺但是，你懂的，我第一次看到他那种表情。”D先生耸了耸肩，摊开双手，“然后他就以百米冲刺的加速度，吻……好吧我觉得说撞上去更合适。”

“据说他的初吻是堵墙，真是不幸。”E先生深表同情地补充道。 

Fin.


End file.
